The plans for the remainder of the present year and the coming year are to extend the statistical analysis of the single (non-competitive) model; 1. To explore its properties by Monte Carlo simulation and to match them with the asymptotic properties for maximum likelihood estimates; and to apply them to data available to us on certin hereditary diseases that threaten life (notably Huntington disease and hereditary polyposis of the colon). 2. To extend these methods to bingo models of higher multiplicity and again to explore the finite-sample properties of the estimators. 3. To analyze at the level of the logistic and gamma bingo model, the pattern of survivorship in data from the Amish, the French Canadian population and the Pearl files. 4. To explore the robustness of these models i.e., to see how sensitive the results are to the details of the base population.